Skalk
Skalk is a wild dog in the movie, Khumba . Storylines Skalk was first seen snooping around the outside of the Zebra Clan 's enclosed gate made out of branches. He stepped on a branch that sprang him to the top of the gate and saw a great amount of water. Khumba the half striped zebra was traveling through the open outside his clan's enclosed fence of twigs. Skalk the quirky opportunistic African wild dog hid behind a rock when Khumba saw him and told Khumba he knew he was off to gain his stripes. He then offered him his own 100% natural formula in exchange for some water for him and his buddies. Khumba explained they're going through a drought which Skalk didn't mind. The 2 then met up with a quirky duo of a motherly wildebeest Mama V , and an eccentric ostrich Bradley when Skalk bumped into Mama V's butt. The African Wild Dogs sprang up ready to attack the zebra and the three when Skalk explained to them that he is the ticket to their water supply. Mama V and Bradley found out that Khumba is heading to a watering hole and agreed to assist him. Soon after, Skalk left them to go back to his pack. Phango the leopard, wanted to know where the zebra was going and threatened the little rascal to speak up about where he's going. Skalk told him that Khumba was going to find the magic waters. As Skalk passes by The Abandoned Farm and meets Nora, a crazy demented sheep latched up in a gate. Skalk befriends her saying they can make a great partnership, and that he loves sheep jokes. He unlatches the gate and walks with Nora talking to her. They follow the Zebra Clan and Gemsboks and all see Phango and Khumba come out of the waterfall and Phango die and assume Khumba is dead. Khumba turns out to be alive and they are all happy. Back at the zebra clan, all of the new friends including Skalk are having fun with the zebra clan playing with a ball made out of twigs. Characteristics Personality Skalk is a quirky opportunistic African wild dog. He is greedy in trying to use Khumba for some Fire and later on cats him out. He is deceisive and rascally but was forced to Cat him out. Appearance Skalk bears the pattern of an average African wild dog. His pelt is tan, with darker brown splotches closer to his underside. He has a long, dark brown snout and large ears. The fur on his legs is white. Relationships Friendships Khumba Skalk quickly befriended Khumba in exchange for water. He agreed to assist Khumba to his final destination. He was although forced to turn on him due to a threat. Mama V and Bradley Skalk has casually met Mama V and Bradley but didn't know them long. African wild dogs Skalk tried to make a deal with Khumba in exchange for some water for him and his buddies. He also returned to them instead of helping Khumba advance. Nora As Skalk passes by The Abandoned Farm and meets Nora, a crazy demented sheep latched up in a gate. Skalk befriends her saying the can make a great partnersheep, and that he loves sheep jokes. He unlatches the gate and walks with Nora talking to her. Zebra Clan Back at the zebra clan, all of the new friends including Skalk are having fun with the zebra clan playing with a ball made out of twigs. 'Friendship/Rivalry' Phango Phango threatened Skalk to spit out the directions of where Khumba's wandering to. Gallery Skalk 2.png Skalk.jpg Khumba Characters3.jpg Khumba Characters2.jpg Color in Skalk.jpg|Color in Skalk @ Triggerfish.co.za/Khumba/ Skalk and Khumba.jpg|Skalk and Khumba Skalk Development and Concept Art.jpg|Skalk Development and Concept Art Khumba and Skalk.jpg|Skalk and Khumba Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Canines Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Family Category:Reform Characters